The Legion Lands
The Legion Lands is a collasal continent, now home to several sprawling nations. The first nation to arise from the ashes of ignorance was Romatticus. History Long ago, the whole of Legionia was entirely uncivilised, whose only denizens were the savage tribes of the indigenous people. This changed in approx. 1500 BRA (Before the Rise of Augustus) when the Skull Crushers Tribe sent out scouts to map the edge of the universe. To their surprise, the universe turned out to be much larger than 10 acres. For their deceit, the tribe shamans were swiftly executed. The tribe hunters and warriors then set out on a quest to claim as much of this land as possible. Soon, a prosperus civilisation sprung forth, modeled after the might of an ancient empire. In 550 BRA, the council of elders decided to name their nation Romatticus, a name derived from the Roman Empire and a great warrior who once dwelled within its borders. Rise of Augustus In 0 BRA, a well known warrior and writer decided it was time to take charge. He became known as The Venerable Exalted High Arch Emperor Augustus Rex III. After taking power, Augustus Rex declared Romatticus holy; Its current name being The Holy Empire of Romatticus. Though ruling as an autocrat, Augustus has ensured an period of economic stability and prosperity. Civil War There were some dissadents however, and in the year 13 a group of warrior-elites calling themselves "Argonauts" fought several battles against Augustus' Holy Legion in what became known as The First Civil War of Romatticus. There ultimate defeat came at the Battle of Ramses Point, where the Agronaut death toll was as high as 1,200 (as opposed ot the Romatticus casualty figure of 12) and another 6,000 executed. It was now clear that the Arch emperor was not messin' around. After their defeat, Augustus exiled all of the Argonauts, forcing them to settle in the Pizza Peninsula. Here they were free to from their own lands, which became The Borderlands of Argonauticus, later named the Warrior Domain. The Wild West 20 years following his takeover, Augustus passed a legislature permiting children to gamble in casinos, believing it would stimulate the economy. This did not pan out the way he had hoped however. Children were often seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables, and soon insurgency of compulsive gampling came about. Augustus feared the Romattican mob, and could not place a prohibition on gambling out of fear of rebellion. The gamblers soon racked up large debts, and gambling was becoming increasingly looked down upon. The Emperor was not pleased with this new group, as they often worshipped Fortuna (Though many of those who ought to give her praise often crucified her). Augustus mistreated the group, beliving they had not paid him proper respects (as he was ordained by the Gods to rule Romatticus). In the year 21, a group of Hipster Cats, along with a large group of vagrants who lost all of their money gambling, set out west to find a new home. Augustus welcomed this as an oppertunity to be rid of their kind. They settled in the most merciless, inhospitable, dry expanse of desert they could find (which Romatticus never wanted anyway). Then they built a bunch of casinos (for some reason) and began forming their new nation on the principles of personal freedoms, civil rights, and gambling. They named their new federation Fortunatopia, after their goddess of wealth and fortune. The Holy Land Soon after these schisims, two more groups would find their way to The Legion Lands. This time they were religous groups,The Theocracy of Mormon Jesus, and The Armed Republic of Amurican Jebus. Amurican Jebus came from a far off an Godless land, guided by a prophet who promised them a holy land. In the year 23, Following months of intense negotiations, Augustus granted a portion of Legionia's southern coast to be granted to these theocracies. He was just happy to be rid of all those religous wackos. There were way too many dinosaurs down there anyway. Pax Romana Two years after this, the Romattican navy discovered a small nation off of Romatticus' east coast. The Emperor switfly sent out a small party of ambassodors to negotiate annexation. They were not very good at their job. After insinuating that this was madness, the local tribe kicked them into a giant, conviently placed, bottomless pit. This led to the War of the Eastern Shore, which would last nearly six years. More than five years in, Augustus and the Romanarian ceaser realised the entire war was a huge misunderstanding. They laughed, and shared in the lavishes of expensive wines while a million widows wept. Following this, Augustus decided to have all of the Legion nation join in the centre of the continent, a place known now as The Forum. The national leaders convened and decided upon a treaty known as the Pax Romana Agreement. The agreement was signed by all nations and declared that a nation could only declare war on another if every single other nation in the region backed the belligerent. Through this, peace was achieved in The Legion Lands. No Gods, No Masters In January 32 ARA, A group of upstart rebels led by Mister Morbus attacked a group of pagan nuns in the town of Latinum. They were called the Red Rebels, and their goal was to stage a coup against the fair and wise Augustus, and undo all his hard work at order and prosperity. Augustus mobilised the Legion north to cut off the rebels, and before long a war broke out. This would become known as the Red Revolutionary War. It was a pitiful attempt at emancipation, and the war would end in six months. Before long, the Red Rebels crossed the Fortunatopia border, and began reaping havoc all across the land. The "government" of Fortunatopia agreed to join forces with Romatticus, and their combinded might felled the rebellion with ease. They were soon enganged in an epic battle in the town of El Dorado. Here they were surrounded in the shroud of night by the Holy Legion and Fortunatopia Troops. During the initial raid, Mister Morbus was captured and tortured. Before his decapitation, his final words were "Freedom at all costs, bitches!.." These words sent a shiver down the still-intact spines of the onlookers. Without a leader, the Red Rebels were easily crushed. After their defeat at The Battle of El Dorado, they signed a treaty to leave the mainland, and travel north. The nomads crossed the Dire Strait and settled in a zombie-infested wasteland. They called their new nation Morbus mortis (It's not a capitilisation error, we just like it that way), and proceeded to wipe out all of those pesky native tribals living there. By October, 23 the nation's government broke down, and anarchy prevailed. Chaos insued, and survival at any means (usually violent) became the only law. By the end of the year, The Forum declared Morbus mortis a failed state. Their endevours to obtain freedom at all costs led to anarchy; they fuckin' love it. The Robot-Zombie Panda War In early October, 23 ARA, reports were leaked concerning the infection of Romatticus' national animal, The Panda Bear. Refugees fleeing Morbus mortis fled to the relative safety of Romatticus. Some carried with them the Morbus mortis plauge, capabable of ressurecting the dead, and reanimating flesh. Eventually an epedemic swept the nations' northern bamboo forests, now infested with infected pandas. Because the disease was so deadly to humanoids, Augustus had to make a swift solution. With help from the scientists at Sierra Madre, (A newly devoloping nation) The First Panda Legion was formed. Designed after the lovable albiet deadly creatures, this legion consisted entirely of robot panda bears. The war raged on for five years. In the year 28, the Zombie Panda army had been decimated. It would take time, but the panda population would recover. As for the The Robot Panda Legion...they were stored away and looked after by top men...top men. Trouble in Paradise In the bloody aftermath of the Robot-Zombie Panda War of 23, The Great Augustus was facing a new problem. The Panda War left behind defestation and deforestation in its wake. In His infinite wisdom, Augustus established a reservation "To perpetually perserve the peaceful panda population." They wanted more (these nations always do) and decided to secede. The Great Panda Ambassador Ling-Ling was sent on a diplomatic mission to The Forum. His mission was a roaring success, as The Arch Emperor loved panda bears, and saying no to such an adorable creature was impossible. Thus the Giant Panda Land was born. Shortly after the Panda War, a group of dissedents signed a "pettition" for the right to leave Romatticus and form a new democratic nation. They failed. Augustus had them executed, though many fought back with great force (and weapons). Impressed, He granted them their wish (After most of them were slaughtered), and gave them land in a desert region near Fortunatopia. This new nation would be formed as Sierra Madre (Named after its many mountain ranges), and would go on to become the most technologicly advanced nation in The Legion Lands. The Rise of the Hive Mind By 50 ARA, the goverment in Sierra Madre had become more...automated. With so much of the security detail, police force, and even government being run by machines, it was easy for a sentient machine to make a hostile takeover. In the year 50, a powerful machine of unknown make infiltrated the system and began a proccess it called "assimilation". The Hive Mind's goal is synthesis, to allow the entire poulace to be one, homogonised entity. It's centre of operations is the Central Hub, where it's mainframe and hardware is located. Despite the central location, there are rumoured to be thousands, possibly millions, of backup copies of The Hive Mind's AI. This has effectively made it immortal, ensuring utter dominance in Sierra Madre for the rest of the forseable future. The Era of Eradicus Despite His best efforts, The High Exalted Venerable Arch Emperor Augustus III could not contain the dissedence that would soon ensue. Many drug and narcotic enthusiasts believed that with the legalisation of drugs such as Cannabis, a new era of freedom would ensue. They eventually grew tired of being protected and loved by their glorious government, and decided to leave. The established their own state which came to be known as CannaBliss. The nation has become a "republic" with an "elected government" Good ridance. In the year 55 ARA, another republic rose to usher in change in The Legion Lands. It was Eradicus, a nation founded upon such ideals as "freedom" and "independence" Needless to say, Romatticus contacted their leader in an attempt to sway them toward a more sensible form of government, but they declined. This angered Augustus, who sent a small contingent of Legionaires to "encourage their lot further". Oddly, the Romatticus Records show no records of any defeats or casualties for Romatticus. Eradicus has since plummeted into chaotic anarchy, and refuses any help from other nations. Category:A New Country Emerges Category:The Republic of Eradicus Category:The Legion Lands